it's all connected
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: What will you do, when the one you love suddenly forgot all and everything about you? Will you cry ? will you be depressed? or will you do everything to get her back? miyu X kanata! RR Chapter 4 UP! - UNDERGOING MAJOR REPAIR.
1. the letter

HEY! I'm back with this new fic!

This is a MiyuXkanata fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa (it sure will be a lot of fun if it were mine!)

It's All Connected

Chapter 1:

The sun was shinning brightly; it was another day… another ordinary day. Inside the Saionji Temple, at the middle part of the house was a room. Filled with a very nice fragrance, colors of pink and blue all around. The ray of the sun seeping through the room, and enlightening a sleeping figure, a girl to be exact. Miyu awoke at the very moment the sun's light hit most her eyes.

Miyu groaned and smiled. She then stood up, fixed her bed, and went to look at herself on the mirror. Miyu is now a very gorgeous woman, her long golden hair still kept it's length, it was so shiny that even the most shiniest brilliant can't compete with it.

Face as soft as a pillow, lips as red as an apple. Her body grew curves, and her legs were smooth and priceless… Yes it has been a lot of years, and now has a job, same as her mother's, but she decided to stay at the temple since she loved this place a lot already.

"It's already morning! I wonder for so long now… does Kanata like me … even one bit? I mean we are still living together even after Ruu and Wannya left.. Oh how sad! Aya and Nanami both have their boyfriends! Even Christine has Santa! Why can't I have one!"

Talking to herself, she finally found a dress and immediately took off her pajamas, and went out to the dining room.

'_Today today.. I wonder what'll be our breakfast, oh I hope it's pancakes, and I hope the incident the other day wouldn't happen again'_ she thought plastering an angry look on her face.

Flashback

"_Miyu we don't have food for breakfast!" an annoyed Kanata said_

"_So?" Miyu sheepishly answered._

"_Go and buy one at the store! Hehe! I know you can do it!… TARZAN!" Kanata teased._

"_arghhhh!" Shouted Miyu._

"_Hurry up! You don't want to be hungry!"_

End of flashback

' _Argh… thinking bout' that makes me angry!'_

Miyu walked to the dining room and saw the lights are open. _'Oh! Maybe there is someone in there, maybe it's Kanata'_

Miyu shrugged her thoughts and began walking inside.

"OHAYO!" she shouted.

No one answered.

' _Guess he left, at least he made breakfast.'_

Miyu caught a glimpse of a white sheet paper on the table. It was a note. _'Wow, a note.. wonder what it says.'_

She then slowly opened the note and startd looking at it. While inspecting the letter, she noticed that it was written by Kanata.

'_um.. an apology not? No no no! I think I'm wrong' _She then started reading it..

it says..

_Miyu,_

_Hi! Good morning! In needed to go out early, I have a class today, and I need to be there, or else my groupmates will kill me for sure, ah… I left you a breakfast over the table… so that um.. you can eat and not burn the pan again! '_arghh..' _well, maybe I'll come home late so I advice you to eat outside tonight to avoid burning the house, ne? _

_Oh yeah take care while I'm gone ok? Be careful to bad doers around the neighborhood. Please do the shopping for me, or else we won't have food tomorrow morning. Ah.. remember to do the housework, don't forget to clean the main hall,do the laundry, clean the furniture's, clean my room but don't throw anything on my desk, or else you'll do my project again! Clean the kitchen, it's pretty dirty, thanks to you! Also don't forget to always save water, electricity and food. _**'HOW DARE HE! IM NOT HIS MAID, IM NOT CLUMSY!' **_I know you will complain, but, what can I do? I'm a busy medical student and you're a top astronaut, so it's fair and square, after all you're on your leave isn't it?… HAHAHA! _**'JUST WAIT AND SEE, WHEN YOU COME HOME, I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO SMALL BITS OF DUST, THAT EVEN AN ATOM WILL BE BIGGER THAN YOU! WAIT THAT MORON HAS WRITTEN MORE…'**_I know you'll be tired but please bear with it ok? Don't worry there will be more tomorrow ok? Hehe! _**'I HATE YOU'**_I just want you to know that I hope you'll be fine, I miss you, I mean I, just call me when you need me. See you later my Miyu._

_Oh yeah! Can you do my assignments for me and the gardening as well.. Thanks!_

KANATA 

"Kanata just wait and see you'll turn into dust once you get home, but '_my Miyu? Miss_ _you?'_ hmmm…. Maybe he put it in there just to make me mad. And also how can a person who like you tease you like hell! Well, I think I'll start fixing things up.. after all I live in this house as well.. I don't want it to be dirty anyway…"

Miyu sighed and placed the letter and put it on her table, she then went to the closet to look for the cleaning materials she's going to use.

As she started cleaning, her mind started to drift off.

'_he's so tupid! He makes my life miserable .. but… fun! No! I hope wannya's here to clean the house. Even if Kanata is a doctor, he sure acts weird especially with girls. I know he's popular and all, all the female population must have like him, and what's worst, I am put to great disaster especially when they heard I live with Kanata and I think.. that he's so called note, wasn't really a note.. if you ask me it looked more like a novel.. oh… better get to work! Gambate ne! Miyu!'_

She first cleaned their rooms, next the kitchen, the main hall and so on…

It was already 15 minutes to 12 when she finished ¾ of her work. She only has to do the last ¼ later after lunch…

Just then….

"MIYU!" a girl with an orange on her head appeared.

"OH HI MIKAN!" Miyu greeted lively '_great.. now my works gonna be destroyed!'_

"MIYU PLEASE HELP ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! MY DEADLINE IS TOMORROW AND I CAN'T SEEM TO HAVE STARTED ANYTHING … PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS… GIMME GIMME GIMME!"

"I'd like to help you but I myself have tasks to do thanks to Kanata!"

"HEY! Your mean!"

"Well, if I am mean.. you can get out now.." she said with a big smile on her face.

Looking around the house Mikan suddenly recalled what Miyu said, that she have tasks left by Kanata, then suddenly, the orange on her forehead started to get bigger and brighter.

"OH… yeah! I got it.. Thanks Miyu"

With that Mikan, the unexpected visitor blasted off and knocked out everything on the house.

"O… Ok…" Miyu said

Miyu suddenly felt something was wrong, and when she looked around the place…All of them was a mess! DIRTY! All her hard works gone!

"MIKAN HOW DARE YOU!"

end of chapter

Sakura asakura hey how did you like that? Well… I became inspired so here I am giving new your newest daa daa daa fic!

Please Read and Review! Flames are accepted! Anonymous people are also accepted to review!

Thanks! Keep supporting coz the next chappies! It will be a blast!

TA TA! -


	2. cant remember you

Well... Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own DaaDaaDaa!

Chapter 2:

Seeing the mess that Mikan had made, she started to feel hungry so she decided to step outside and take a walk.

Walking down the stairs she didn't noticed a rock, and she tripped over it and she fell hard on the ground very badly.

"Kanat… ta…" She slowly closed her eyes and fell unconscious. After a while she let her eyes open and then saw white sheets of cloth, flowers and medical kit.

'_A hospital...'_

She thought, until she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Miyu-chan, miyu-chan ... Daijobou?"

'_Who is she... Why is she calling me Miyu?"_

"Who are you?" Miyu groggily asked.

"I'm Christine, hey this is not a funny joke... Pretending to forget your number one rival..." said Christine.

"I'm not joking, I really don't know who you are… miss…"

"Huh?"

Christine suddenly panicked. Christine went nearer to Miyu and started shaking her. She was starting to ask questions, questions that were unknown to Miyu.

Miyu looked so confused and helpless... what would you expect? She was suddenly bombarded with these questions, regarding her parents.. wannya… Ruu… she don't even know her age, birthday and other data.. she doesn't even know her name..

Confused.. Miyu shook her head at every questions aiming at her..

"What about Kanata? Do you remember him?" Christine suddenly asked softly.

Kanata.. Um.. Who is he? How is he related to me? Is he my brother? My friend? Or my most special person? What is our connection, how did we meet? What's he like? Is he.. My… one true love? Maybe he's worried about me? If he really is important to me..

"ne, .. Don't tell him.." she started to speak.

"What?"

"that guy.. I don't feel like telling it to him, I think.. Just don't tell him.. ne?"

"o.. ok…"

Hearing the approvance of her friend, Miyu slowly closed her eyes.. and started drifting off to sleep. Christine saw this and she gently walked to the door and closed it gently..

"Sleep well Miyu"

Christine immediately went to the doctor's room.

"Doc, what happened to Miss Kodouki?" The doctor then led the way to a chair and started explaining Miyu's state.

"She has amnesia, she can't remember anything at all not even her name."

Christine was shocked upon hearing this. She was starting to have teary eyes and can't speak the words in her mouth.

"Are there any cure for this?"

The doctor scratched his head and spoke "I guess it's better if she sees the one she loves, usually in this kind of cases, the only cure is a very big impact on the person, and I hope she has one."

"Like what?"

"Like her love, her dream and happy things, which are sentimental to her. I just hope she recovers fast…" and with that, the doctor held out a big sigh.

KANATA'S POV 

"I wonder where Miyu is right now… I hope she is fine."

Walking home, Kanata saw that the lights are out. There is no one home he guessed. Walking up the stairs, he went inside his house and went straight to Miyu's room. Upon reaching the room, he noticed that everything was dark, she is not here where are you… Miyu.

HOSPITAL 

Christine left the doctors office and went straight to her friends room. Ahe heard loud screaming voices, it was somewhat very disturbing. Chris then heard a loud scream from the voice she knows best.. Miyu.

"Calm down miss, you can't go out yet.. you are not yet fine!" Screamed the nurse.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Miyu shouted backed, she was being held in the wrist by the nurses. Binding her hurtfully, that she can't even move one bit.

"PLEASE I NEED TO SEE THIS BOY!"

The arguing didn't stop. Miyu was now crying tears flowing down her eyes. Christine then said to let her go, and the nurses free her and went out. Walking straight to Miyu, Chris remembered all the doctor's words and felt the need to let her go.. to the one boy whom she knows Miyu treasured the most..

'Kanata..'

"Miyu I'll take you to him.. I promised."

Night fell and Miyu was still out of sight, Kanata was getting worried about her, and was panicking so much. He was about to leave for his search when he saw a familiar shadow that caught his eyes.

' Miyu…'

Seeing her, Kanata hurriedly went to Miyu and started observing her, being the doctor that he was, he was really a very good observant, and he noticed that there is something wrong with Miyu. Eyes drop down, hair not so fixed, and a smile... A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hi!" Miyu greeted Kanata, good thing Chris told her about the things she needed to know about him. But I'm really worried, what if he finds out?

"What happened to you?"

No answer.

"Miyu if you are about the note that I left you, I am so sorryyyyyy… I didn't mean everything that I wrote there; it was only a joke... Oh please talk to me…"

Still no response. He then noticed that Miyu's body was sinking to the ground and her knees went limp, and then her eyes closed gently…

"MIYU! MIYU!"

Kanata picked up the girl in front of him and carried her to the house.

'Miyu what happened to you?'

He held Miyu like a diamond princess; his gentle and soft hands held her to his chest and started staring at the beautiful girl in his arms. Eying her face, he deducted as a doctor that she came from an accident. But the problem is he doesn't know what is wrong, he is mainly worried about her mental state.

He then brought her to her room and laid her down into the futon, for some rest. After laying her into the futon, she stirred a little. Kanata's eyes wondered for a while, he then noticed a piece of paper and he realized that he wrote this note earlier.

'She kept it..' a small smile crept into his face. He went out of Miyu's room and went to his, and then he took out his dress and started making dinner.

Dream(Miyu)

"What am I doing here?"

The surrounding was so dark, no light could be seen, and it was so cold and gloomy.

"Why am I here?"

She felt shivery when a gust of cold wind hit her fragile body.

"It's so cold and dark." She started to cry.

The out of nowhere a figure appeared and hugged her cold and weak body.

"Don't cry.."

"What?"

"Miyu I am here, I'll be your light, and I'll be your warmth. And I'll do my best to give you happiness."

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, light blinded the whole place and a familiar smiling face of a person was seen.

"Who are you?"

The image slowly disappeared.

"WAIT!" cried Miyu, running after the fading image.

"WAITTTTTTTTTTT!"

End of dream

SAKURA ASAKURA: well that ends my second chappy! Hope you like it... Um... Maybe I'll put more mushy scenes in the next chappy!

Remember to R&R, anonymous reviews are accepted!

Oh yeah can anybody tell me the right surname of Miyu? I forgot it already... and I'm not sure whether its right.. he he…

THANKS for reading!

Hope to expect a lot of R&R from you guys! The more reviews you give... The faster I'll update..

TATA!


	3. almost

Well… sorry for the late update...Things has been very busy these past few months…Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa Daa Daa...(Although I would really want to own Kanata )

Chapter 3:

Miyu screamed on top of her lungs and suddenly she sprung up to a sitting position.

'Who was that?' she looked at her hands and rubbed her eyes, hoping that it would clear her view.

"Was that Kanata?" she thought so deeply, and hadn't noticed the banging of the door.

"MIYU!" screamed the frightened chocolate haired boy.

"Un..?"

"What happened? I heard you scream." He said looking at the still shocked Miyu.

Taking in all the events in her mind, she realized that Kanata was now inches apart from her, looking at her intently. Miyu moved her eyes toward the person in front of her then…

They stared at each other for about a minute when Kanata broke the silence.

"Here, I brought you some food, you should eat, and I'll feed you." Looking away from her, Kanata picked up the soup spoon and started blowing at an ample amount of soup.

Getting back to her realization Miyu kindly declined the offer of Kanata and took the bowl from his lap.

Silence filled the whole room, Kanata watching her intently as she ate, wondering what happened to the person beside him. Miyu was eating slowly but in a quickened pace as she tried to avoid all the warm stares of Kanata's chocolate brown eyes.

After a while, Miyu finished her soup and placed the bowl back to where it belonged. As she placed it back, Kanata's hand brushed hers and she quickly took it away, an electrifying feeling passing over them.

"Sorry about that.. Here I'll take that." Kanata said to the now blushing Miyu.

Noticing the developing silence Kanata took the chance of asking Miyu his most intriguing question.

"So then.. What happened earlier…?"

Miyu felt nervous, and a feeling that she never felt before… It was like she was feeling guilty for not remembering the most wonderful guy she met.

'What shall I do?'

"Huh?" Miyu sheepishly answered.

"Have you read my letter earlier this morning?"

'Oh no! What letter?' Miyu panicked in her thoughts.

"Huh… What?"

She started trembling starting from her toes to her head, not knowing how to answer, she was sweating cold and her eyes started to wander around hoping that her interrogator would change his question.

"Have you forgotten it?"

A straight forward question of Kanata with suspicion behind his question. 'I know it's strange but the way she's acting, it's some kind of weird… really weird.. I think I'll just get some evidences first before I have my conclusion.'

"I wrote there.. You're a monster.." Kanata suddenly spoke 'geez... What if she hadn't forgotten anything.. She'll choke me to death.'

'Oh so.. Then I should be angry at him.. Calling me a monster!'

"Oh yeah! I read it, and it made me mad!"

'Whew! Close call' Miyu flashed a smirk.

'So I was right, there is something wrong with her, but what is it? I know she won't tell it to me, but maybe I can trick her.' Kanata shook his head and focused now unto Miyu.

"Miyu..."

"Yes?" she asked innocently 'Oh no! Did he found out?'

"You know…"

"…" 'He knows it.. I'm doomed!'

"I'm glad you're not angry at me for writing that down."

"Of course.. It's no big deal" 'close call…'

"You should go back to sleep, sleep well"

"But where would you sleep?"

"If you won't mind, I would gladly sleep here, and watch over you..." Smiling, he stood up. 'Hope she says yes' grinning, Kanata waited for his princess's answer.

Miyu cleared her throat and spoke silently.

"Sleep here, you can, but watch, I don't think that is necessary." She said playfully with a big smile on her face. 'I'm glad he wants to stay with me..'

"Ok, then I'll just sleep, no watch…"

Kanata stood up and walked out of the room. He went to the hall to get some blankets and futons for himself.

Miyu was now alone again, and her thoughts started to wonder of to space.

' I think he's nice, just like what Chris said, she was right he is my best friend, but what's this feeling, I feel like I like him more than a friend… But how can I, how could I? Wait, I remember something dear to me..'

Miyu pulled up her hand and placed it over her right chest, and she started feeling her pulse beating faster and faster.

'… he promised me " I will protect you always" Uh.. What was that? Maybe I should be really careful, careful to what I think, what I do.. What I say. After all, maybe if I tell him I have amnesia… He would probably be worried sick, and I'll become a burden to him even more… He's a nice guy, so I think he doesn't need to have a burden as big as this…'

Miyu smiled to herself, feeling assured and sure of the things she's supposed to do and say… And hopes that her emotions.. Won't get pass her..

On the way back.. Kanata was also thinking about some things…

'I should have told her that I know her secret... That she has amnesia, but I know she doesn't want it to be known.. Especially to me… But I … I don't know how it will go on, I need to be very strong, and act as normal as possible…' shaking his head he continued his thoughts.

'Maybe if I blew it this time.. I could've told it to her then and there, but I just can't do it… Something inside me is stopping me. Maybe if it's a real need to tell it to her.. I will do it. I just hope I am making the right decisions and hope that she will remember me soon, I don't know she'll be able to remember me.. But … As a man… I would do everything possible just to get her memories back… Even if I have to through a lion's den… I will do it.'

Stretching his arms he continued carrying his futons and blankets over to Miyu's room…

On his way back, the words 'Miyu' are playing on his head… Images of her are flashing back and forth… A smiling Miyu, an angered Miyu, a laughing Miyu…

'Wish… You would remember ….. Soon….'

End of chapter three

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

WHEW! I had a lot of fun writing that part! I mean all of the parts of the story…

I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed my story.. You know who you are…

Thank you readers for supporting "It's all connected".

Hope you catch my next update.. Maybe… after four days? (Hey I have to check and rewrite the chapters I post ya know!P)

Well.. Please R&R! Thank you watch out for my next chappy….

**CHAPTER 4: "CHAT ABOUT LOVE"** Tata….!


	4. chat about love

Author's note: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I WAS HOOKED ON SO MANY THINGS PLEASE FORGIVE ME DEAR EADERS AND REVIEWERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa

Chapter 4: Chat about Love

Kanata reached Miyu's room, and he entered it the moment his hand touched the door. He surveyed the room with his eyes, somewhat searching for his princess.

While looking at the room, Kanata saw a shadow at the corrner, and saw that it was Miyu, looking at his pictures on the table. He immediately approached Miyu and tapped her shoulders lightly.

"Hey… Why are you looking at my pictures?" he said with his warmest voice.

Miyu looked up at him; she was startled and immediately looked away from the pictures and was captured into Kanata's brown eyes.

"Oh… nothing." Miyu answered blankly.

"You know…" Kanata stood up and reached for a picture. "… This is the one and only picture of me on my birthday."

It was a picture of him, with Miyu and the others at the background; even his father was there too.

"Oh" was all Miyu could say.

"I was so happy back then… Old times really make you wonder of the present… I will really miss those memories."

"Yeah… me too…"

Kanata suddenly saw Miyu's eyes staring intently on the doll that he was holding.

"Kanata, what's that?" she asked as she points her index finger on the doll.

"Oh this?" Kanata brought up the doll to her face and shook it a little. "… you gave this to me."

Questions were starting to move inside Miyu's head. '_why does he treasures this old ragged doll? It's not that pretty…'_

"Miyu? Hey.. do you want to sleep now?"

The sound of Kanata's voice made Miyu cringed a little.

"Yeah.. I am."

Without saying anything, Kanata gently slipped his hands to miyu's back, and carried her bridal style to her futon. Red tints were forming unto Miyu's cheeks, she somewhat felt that this is like a Déjà vu; she can't stop thinking at how this scene were happening.

Slowly, Kanata laid Miyu down on her futon, and like a cat he moved to close the lights. After which, he positioned himself down on his futon, which were five inches apart from Miyu's.

He sure felt very tired and sleepy; taking care of someone really isn't easy. His mind was starting to drift of in space, he closed his mesmerizing brown eyes and started to wander of to Neverland. '_Kanata?' _He turned and opened his eyes a little.

"Kanata…"

She spoke his name gently, like how she does it before she lost her memories. It was full of love and care, her voice so soft and warm, made him feel alive.

Shock took over Kanata, he never expected that she'd say his name so nicely… and with such… after a while of absorbing the moment, Kanata realized that he might never hear her state his name this way again.

Kanata moved his lips, and spoke to her while his eyes were busy savoring hers.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do… Do you have a special person in your mind right now?"

"Um… I didn't expect that from you…" A smile formed at his lips.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't mean anything… it's just that…"

"If you ask me that question, I would say, YES, I have."

'_So he has someone special already, which means, I don't… He's not the right guy for me...' _

"Can you tell me something about her? I'm curious." She stated bluntly with traces of disappointment in her voice.

Kanata stared at her for a bit, and finally gave in to her question.

"Well, she is a really nice girl; she makes me laugh every time we see each other. A helping hand is always needed and she's always there to help. Sometimes, she is so stubborn, she shouts at me and fights with me, and I even thought that she is a schizophrenic! …" He paused a bit.

"Go on..."

".. You know, we are always like cats and dogs, I admit at first I hated her a lot, but as time passes, she changed, and now… I have fallen for her…"

"You said that you always fought, so… why do you like her?" Miyu asked curiously.

"Well… even though she and I were like that, I still think that we really are for each other… deep down, she has a good heart."

The moment he stopped, he quickly noticed Miyu's attentiveness to his little speech. Deep down, Kanata was praying hard, he wanted to have a miracle; he wanted Miyu to say 'Yes Kanata, that's me you're talking about!'.

"…. What do you like most about her?" the blonde questioned again.

"… Well, she has this unique quality, which I really like the most. Her cheerful personality makes me feel some joy, in my heart. Her optimistic perspective about life, makes me feel like I want to live longer. Her smile makes me feel like flying, same goes whenever she clutches on me, or when she hugs me. For me, being with her makes my day complete, that is why, I oath to protect her, and to give her my everything… even if she's not going to love me in return."

Kanata waited for Miyu's response, hope filled his heart.

"So she's really special, huh? You know, what I dreamed of a perfect guy is someone who is nice, charming, caring, loving, and sincere. The one that would make me feel special even if I feel like a nobody, the one who will take care of me whenever I'm sick. The one who'll love for who I am, and whenever I wake up in the morning, I will see him smiling at me, and he'll tell me that he loves me, I wish there's someone like that… of course… I want him to be handsome."

Miyu softly giggled at the thought of having a perfect guy giving her a hug.

"You know, you look cute when you giggle." Kanata teased Miyu.

"How do you know I am cute whenever I giggle? You cant see me in this darkness you know…"

"Of course I know, I can feel it… I can see it… I have the eyes of a cat."

After a while, Kanata felt that it was too silent.

"Miyu?"

No answer.

Realizing that she's fast asleep, Kanata moved closer to her so he could see her face, his hand reached her cheeks, and leaned in closer so he can be leveled with her ear.

"Those are the reasons why I love you, now you know… Miyu…"

End of chapter

Sakura Asakura: Well, here's my new chapter! Read and Review! C yah!


End file.
